Hell In A Hand Basket
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON HIATUS! My name is Avi, her name is Tzuki and these 6 old friends showed up out of nowhere for no reason. Remind me to kill Jareth next time I see him and pleast tell me that Naraku didnt follow...? Please?


Hell In A Hand Basket

An Inuyasha story by Aviarianna O' Lorien

Disclaimer: I do not own it! I did not create the series, the anime, the movies etc etc! So do not sue me! I don't own the other stuff you recognize either Okies? Okies!

Chapter 1: Pissing Off Old Friends

((((((First person)))))))))))))

It was a normal day. I know that sounds stupid and cliché but that's what it was. It was just another normal as could possible be day. Or it would have been. Mom was on a business trip, which wasn't surprising considering she's the most knowledgeable tech person around! Dad went with her, considering it's in Vegas. And me? Hey, I'm 18! I can handle the house by myself no problem! Yeah…just your average, normal, every day Friday for this college student.

The letter came yesterday.

It was about 4 weeks late according to the sent date. It said that 3 Japanese exchange students would be arriving at San Fran. International, today, at 4 pm. Apparently colleges do this program too, and my parents didn't tell me they signed up? Yeah, right, I don't buy it…something's fishy here but oh well. I've been meaning to head to San Fran anyway, I need to stock up on a few herbs that you can only get in China Town, a very specific section of China Town at that, where I am known rather well.

My best friend is driving me. Truth be told, she got a similar letter and has to pick them up too. I'm paying for gas and splitting dinner with her so it's all good right?

Wrong!

(((((((((((((((((At the airport…)))))))))))))))))))

"Tzuki…?" My best friends name, her true name. "I…I think that's them." I pointed and inwardly grimaced.

"Well crap…" She muttered.

"Yeah…major crap."

It was a group of six people. Two out of the 4 boys could easily pass as twins, and these two plus another brown haired boy were having a three way glaring match. The black haired girl and boy, both of who had their hair in a ponytail looked downright nervous and completely out of place. The last one, a dark haired, brown-eyed girl who looked happy but stressed was looking around curiously, probably for us. I gave Tzuki a look and we both made a straight beeline for the group that was surprisingly easy even with the semi crowded-ness of the airport.

I don't think I'd ever seen a more surprised and yet relieved look on Kagome's face before. I grabbed a pale, pointed ear and dragged it, and the body attached a few feet to the left while Tzuki grabbed a fuzzy doggy ear and dragged it's owner a few feet to the right.

Sesshomaru growled and glared at me.

Inuyasha growled and glared at Tzuki.

Koga, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango just plain stared.

(((((((((((((((((Narrative POV moments later)))))))))))))))))))))))

Moments later, a definitely spar of voices had begun between a certain demon and a certain young woman who'd hauled him back by the ear a few moments before.

"Insolent wretch!" Sesshomaru all but roared at her.

"Fluff ball of filth!" She all but roared right back.

And thus…the insult match began.

"Ignorant Whelp!"

"Idiotic puppy!"

"Moronic dolt!"

"Mongrel!"

"Human!"

One good insult begets another, but Sesshomaru had struck a chord that ran far deeper using "Human" as an insult than she ever had calling him a mongrel, or a puppy, or an idiot ever had. To him, all of those were simply insults and it was a tradition between the two, however, he'd never before called her "Human" and used it as a straightforward insult.

She sniffled. Her eye's got huge and innocent and the orange depths shone with a million tears of anger and sorrow that accumulated at the corners of her oval eyes. So many that they threatened to fall in a thousand waves down her cheeks.

She punched him.

Hard.

The crack that sounded as her fist collided with his jaw with the force of her emotion behind it reverberated around the terminal. She watched emotionlessly as Sesshomaru stumbled backwards and then fell to the ground from the shock and in fact, sheer force of the hit. The people who stared at her as she started walking away got a glare of such Antarctic cold that they could feel the chill physically.

"Avi?" Tzuki called as her best friend walked away rigidly.

"I'll wait by the car." Came the icy reply that made the whole group shiver.

Sesshomaru held his throbbing jaw and watched with wide eyes as she walked away.

Everyone was silent as they retrieved their baggage and began their walk to the car.

"You are a grade A asshole Sesshomaru." Tzuki commented, finally breaking the silence. "And worse than your brother by far if I do say so myself." She elicited a nod from 5 of her 6 companions in agreement.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and continued walking.

"Will…will she be all right?" Sango asked quietly from her position next to Miroku.

"She will be fine…soon enough. I think the question really, is will she forgive this idiot here for what he said. You really did it this time Fluffy." Tzuki explained.

Sesshomaru winced.

"I'm sure she's feeling better as we speak." Miroku commented.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Kagome observed as they walked across the semi-empty parking lot towards the car.

"Feh…she can hold a grudge all right." Inuyasha added his two cents; remember how bad she could be.

Avi was seething. Her eyes were hard and cold and angry and as they locked onto Sesshomaru's form they seemed to blaze with something akin to a hell fire. She was leaning against the Monte Carlo with her arms crossed over her T-shirt clad chest and her jean-clad legs crossed at the ankles tapping one flip flopped foot on the ground with the air of impatience. Her deep brown hair hung over her face partly as it fell in loose waves to her waist, it flew about her rapidly in the winds that seemed to feed off of her emotions.

She growled out an insult to Sesshomaru as she slipped into the passenger side front seat and slammed the door shut. Sesshomaru was the last to get in as he slipped into the seat behind the drivers side, where Tzuki was sitting. Everyone was glaring at the silver haired youkai except for Avi. She wouldn't so much as glance at him in the rear view mirror. If the man could have sunk into the seat and disappeared, he felt he would have loved to do it at that very moment.

Dinner, and a two hour, tension filled car ride later they were home. Avi's home to be exactly. Now the first thing Avi did once she got out of the car was have a cigarette. Tzuki shook her had sadly and glared once more at Fluffy, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her eye level.

"You fix this and you do it now!" She growled at him. "Go apologize to her! Now!" She shoved him towards Avi who was leaning casually yet still rigidly against her garage.

Now Sesshomaru and we all know is an arrogant, pompous, egotistical, jerk who cares for none other than himself and well, Rin. However, Tzuki and especially Avi meant the world to him as well and to have Avi hate him over this was an unbearable thought. Albeit he probably would rather die than actually admit such a thing out loud. He took a deep breath and walked up to the chain-smoking woman hesitantly.

"Avi…?"

"What?" She snapped at him, purposefully blowing the smoke into his face.

"I'm…" he took another steadying breath. " I'm sorry."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Avi (The author): -drops dead from shock-

Muse Jareth: -pokes with stick- is she dead?

Muse Kenshin: -takes stick away- Stop that! She merely fainted that she did. She'll be fine.

Avi: -snorts- Unholy Hades lord of the fucking underworld! Did he really apologize?

-Muse Jareth and Muse Kenshin nod-

Avi: O.o…unbe-freaking-leavable. Well…uh…review me please.


End file.
